The Emperor and the King's little Switch
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Hints of Tango at the end] The Emperor and the King's tennis team is switched for the day thanks to Yukimura. Oh the insanity! Rikkai thinks Sanada would go bald. Hyoutei complains about Rikkai uniforms.


The Emperor and the King's little Switch

:D Enjoy!

* * *

"...Why are we here again?" Gakuto whispered to Shishido. He shrugged in reply. 

Sanada was walking around the Hyoutei team. "Since our teams, meaning Rikkai and Hyoutei, switched due to some stupid idea, I guess we just have to start off as if we just knew each other."

"..."

Sanada sighed. Why did he agree? Stupid loyalty to Yukimura...

Let's start with WHY they switched in the first place. Yukimura decided to have a little fun or "team training" as he calls it. He decided that to train more, they should learn to adapt to different places. What else is better than to switch with Hyoutei? Once Sakaki agreed, the rest was simple. Yukimura, using his "sweet captain" smile and speech, he got his team to change. Of course, he decided that Sanada should be in charge. Why? Because he was smart enough to stay AWAY from the chaos. Another thing: Everyone was wearing different uniforms, like, Hyoutei is wearing Rikkai uniforms and vice versa.

"Question." Gakuto raised his hand.

"Yes, Marui-- I mean... What's your question and for future reference, what's your name?"

"My name is Mukahi Gakuto, and I would like to ask, how come your nose is like that?" Gakuto pointed to his nose. "It's... so cool..."

Sanada shot him a glare that says "say anymore and I'll personally torture you to death."

Shishido raised his hand. "I'm Shishido Ryou and my question is, why does my shirt smell so nice?"

Gakuto checked the tag that has the name on it. "It says Niou Masaharu. You have that pony tail guy's shirt." He sniffed. "You know, it DOES smell nice." **(1)**

"I like this shirt." Shishido announced.

"..."

"ME TOO." Gakuto shouted.

"..."

"I got..." Gakuto checked his shirt. "Marui Bunta... Who the hell wants to be called 'ball of fat'?!"

Jiroh grabbed Gakuto's shirt which almost choked the poor boy. "Oh my gosh... MARUI-KUN'S SHIRT!! I'll trade you, Gakuto!!! I have Kirihara Akaya's!! COME ON!!!" Jiroh tossed his uniform, and unfortunately, his shorts to Gakuto.

"EW. I don't want to wear shorts that someone else worn already..." Gakuto threw the shorts back to Jiroh but handed him Marui's shirt.

"Awww! I didn't do anything to it!!" Jiroh bounced around... in his underwear.

"If I say yes, would you stop annoying me?" Gakuto said.

"YES! TRADE! TRADE!" Jiroh bounced even more.

Gakuto frowned. "STOP JUMPING THEN." He threw his (Marui's) shorts to Jiroh. "HAPPY?"

"YES!!!" Jiroh cried. Today was the BEST day of his life... except for his birthday... and Christmas... and... never mind.

"Stupid fan boy..." Gakuto muttered.

Sanada sighed once more.

"Ano... I broke the zipper to this person's uniform. I'll pay for it. I'M SORRY!" Choutaro cried.

"Well, Yagyuu wouldn't mind... maybe." Sanada said.

Choutaro kept saying he'll pay for it over and over.

"OK, CHOUTARO. WE GET IT." Shishido said.

"...sorry!"

"...Gekokujyou. What are we supposed to do? ..." Hiyoshi asked.

"Run 200 laps around the field."

"Awwww... but it's so far..." Gakuto whined.

HOW DOES ATOBE NOT GET CRAZY?!

"..."

"And my legs would get tired..." he continued.

"..."

"And I'll get all sweaty..."

"... Just run or I'll make you run 2000."

"...RUNNING." Mukahi dashed off.

Oshitari was walking to the field. "Hey, good luck with the team. You'll need it." He told Sanada.

Sanada sighed AGAIN. "I'm getting a headache... this team is just too crazy. What does that Atobe teach these guys? He's such a bad role model.." (AND YOU ARE?!)

* * *

"..."

"..."

There was a long and awkward silence. Actually, no one spoke since they arrived. Not even Atobe.

"So... why don't we introduce ourselves?" Jackal asked trying to break the ice. (too bad it wasn't snowing or it'll be a great pun)

"...Ore-sama is Atobe Keigo. He is buchou of Hyoutei. He is--"

"I'm Niou Masaharu and I like..." Niou stopped. "What DO I like?"

"Oh! Oh!" Akaya raised his hand. "YOU LIKE YAGYUU-SEMPAI!"

"..."

"...did I get it wrong?"

"..."

"Should I start running?"

"..."

Akaya hid behind Yanagi because Yanagi was (and still is) THAT awesome.

"Well, I'm Marui Bunta and I'm a genius." Marui said.

"_At least he isn't as bad as Gakuto..._" Atobe thought. "_Ore-sama might like this team more than my own... no idiots... PARIDISE indeed._"

"Hey! You! The guy with the odd hair style!" Akaya raised his hand and jumped around. "PICK ME!"

"Yes, the kid with the curly hair." Atobe said.

Kirihara frowned. "I just wanted to say that Niou-sempai told me that you had a "relationship" with Sanada-san. What do you see in that guy?"

"..."

"Are you dead?"

"..."

"Yanagi-sempai I think I killed him... COOL."

"..."

"_On second thought... Ore-sama might hate this team more than his own._"

"Niou-sempai! I KILLED HIM! I'm _so_ awesome."

"Akaya... if you go to jail... I'll bring you your lunch." Marui said.

"...I'm going to jail!?" Akaya cried horrified. "DON'T DIE!!!!"

"..."

"Yanagi-sempai! You're a genius! (A "HEY!" came from Marui) Make some machine that makes Atobe live!"

"Though I may be _way_ better than Sadaharu, it doesn't mean I can make miracle." Renji said.

"..."

"ATOBE DON'T DIE!" Akaya shook him. "If you do, I have to go to jail! Don't make me knuckle serve you!"

"Akaya, if you knuckle serve him, you would kill him even more!" Niou said.

"You can't kill someone even more! It's not possible! This coming from the genius!" Marui stated.

"...Run 200 laps." Atobe ordered.

"Really? Just two hundred? Sanada-san makes us run 500 for warm ups." Akaya said.

"Just run them so Ore-sama can THINK."

"You think?" Akaya asked.

Yanagi dragged their youngest regular away. "Come on Akaya, I think you bothered him enough."

"Eh? Really? I usually make Sanada-san so mad he would try to kill me before it's enough!"

"Puri." Niou said. "I can't believe I'm wearing some dude's shirt. What's his name? Shishido?"

"I got Akutagawa Jiroh... that fan boy Marui-sempai has."

Marui shuddered. "He kind of scares me."

"Why? You afraid that he'll somehow get you to marry him? Or that he might top you?" Niou asked.

"...If I was Sanada, which I'm glad I'm not, I would be so slapping you, Niou."

Yagyuu ran next to Niou. "Niou-kun, do you think switching teams was a great idea?"

"Eh, who knows. I just like making fun of Atobe. He has a stranger reaction than Sanada."

"I _still_ want to bother Atobe more, Yanagi-sempai... Why didn't you let me?" Akaya complained.

"This sums it up, Ore-sama _hates_ this team." Atobe muttered.

* * *

"SHISHIDO! COME BACK HERE WITH MY SHOE!!!" Gakuto shouted.

"You dropped it!"

"...Gakuto, how did you manage to _drop_ your shoe?" Oshitari asked.

"Yuushi! I was jumping... and I guess I didn't tie my shoe enough so it sort of flew out and hit Sanada in the head!" Gakuto explained.

"...You can tie you shoe?" Shishido asked trying to be amazed.

Gakuto gave Shishido a dirty look.

Shishido glared in return.

"This team doesn't even care what I think..." Sanada said to himself.

"Sanada-san, where do you want me to put this basket of tennis balls?" Ootori asked like the boy (GIRL) scout he is.

"_At least ONE person is nice..._" Sanada thought. "You can put them over there..."

"Ootori Choutaro."

"Ah, yes, Ootori."

"SANADA! TELL SHISHIDO TO GIVE ME BACK MY SHOE!!!" Gakuto shouted.

"NEVER!!!!!" Shishido shouted in reply.

Sanada sighed. How does Atobe take this? This team is too wild and crazy...

"SUGEE!!! I GOT MARUI-KUN'S SHIRT!!!" Jiroh cried for the millionth time.

"And that guy is NOT normal..." Sanada mumbled to himself. "But then again... this TEAM isn't normal... neither is Atobe..."

"GIVE ME MY SHOE THIS INSTANT, SHISHIDO RYOU!" Gakuto ordered.

"Gekokujyou..."

"_And yet that guy keeps saying that..._" Sanada thought.

* * *

"Atobe!!! Niou-sempai says I'll go bald!" Akaya cried. "Now he says that I would get plastic surgery and turn into a girl..."

"Niou-kun, stop saying stuff like that to Akaya." Yagyuu said.

"...I think Sanada would go bald at the age of twenty." Niou said randomly.

"I bet five dollars on that!" Marui held up five dollars.

"Oh! Me too!" Akaya cried.

"Ten dollars that Atobe would go crazy soon." Yanagi said.

Akaya handed ten dollars to Yanagi.

"I didn't mean it... but thanks." Yanagi put the money away.

"...ATOBE!!! YANAGI-SEMPAI TRICKED ME INTO GIVING HIM TEN DOLLARS!!!"

"There's aspirin in my bag if you need it." Jackal told Atobe.

"..."

"I _really_ think Sanada would go bald." Niou said.

"...Now you put bad images in my head." Marui told him.

"You're welcome, Marui."

"I hate you, Niou."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Your team is crazy." Atobe told Sanada at the end of the day.

"Your team is insane." Sanada replied just as emotionless if not more.

"..."

"We will never do this again."

"...Deal."

"Just don't."

"Yes."

"We never had this conversation."

"Yes, we never."

"See you later, Atobe."

"See you later, Sanada."

"..."

"Go already."

"...I'll meet you Saturday for dinner."

"..."

* * *

**(1):** Shr0omx3 and I, in an AIM chat, had this converstation about what Niou would _smell_ like, and we both ended up with this: HE SMELLS SMEXXY. (:D I always wanted to know what he smelt like...) 


End file.
